pataponfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Misje (Patapon 2)
Misje to podstawowe zadania w fabule. W tym artykule znajduje się lista misji w grze "Patapon 2: DonChaka". Misje Wykonywanie misji to jedyny sposób w grze "Patapon 2", na zdobycie materiałów do ewolucji Rareponów, czy też popchnięcie fabuły do przodu. Po pokonaniu misji pojawia się następna oraz kolejny poziom misji. Im wyższy poziom, tym trudniejsza misja do powtórzenia. Czasami nowe misje pojawiają się dopiero po przejściu ich poprzedników na określonym poziomie. Oznaczenia Misji W "Patapon 2" istnieje kilka oznaczeń informujących, co na danej misji będzie się działo i jakiego są typu. Oto lista tych oznaczeń: thumb|Oznaczona jest misja z bossem Strażnik (Boss) - Pomarańczowe Oko. Jest to misja możliwa do powtarzania. Misja polega na starciu z bossem.thumb|Oznaczona jest misja z Fortem Fort - Wieżyczka otoczona płotkami na błękitnym tle. Jest to misja możliwa do powtarzania, zwykle odblokowuje się po misji z Walką na jej miejscu.thumb|Oznaczona jest walka, czyli misja fabularna Walka - Miecz, bądź szabla na kremowo-czerwonawym tle. Jest nową dostępną misją, którą na ogół można przejść tylko raz. Później na jej miejscu pojawia się Fort. thumb|Oznaczone jest polowanie Polowanie - Kawałek mięsa nadziany na kość, jasno-zielone tło. Zdobywamy tam jedzenie, kły, kości, skóry i inne tego typu rzeczy. Zwykle polowanie można powtarzać w nieskończoność.thumb|Oznaczony jest trening Trening - Patapon podnoszący sztangę na jasno-pomarańczowym tle. Trenujemy tam nasze umiejętności oraz dostajemy za to wynagrodzenie. Zwykle nie mamy tam żadnych wrogów.thumb|Oznaczona jest misja z Pomocą Pomoc - Patapon, nad którym widnieje napis "HELP!". Jest tylko jedna misja w całej grze z tym oznaczeniem, można także tylko jeden raz ją przejść. Pogody na Misjach Istnieje kilka rodzajów pogody występujących na misjach. Możemy je zastąpić własną pogodą za pomocą Cudu Juju. Czasami pogoda może być losowa, ale nie może być niezgodna z klimatem, np. burza piaskowa na lodowych terenach. Jaka będzie pogoda - to można zobaczyć na Mapie Świata. Spotykamy określone rodzaje pogody: Zwykła - Zero zmian pogodowych. Nic się nie dzieje. Na pustyni wówczas pojawiają się gejzery i parzy nas piach.thumb|Oznaczona jest misja z deszczem Deszcz - Pada deszcz, gaszący dość szybko ogień. Na Mapie Świata wówczas widzimy chmury i krople deszczu.thumb|Na określonej misji panuje burza Burza - Pada deszcz, a przy tym błyskawice uderzają w Patapony i wrogie jednostki zadając im obrażenia. Dodatkowo pioruny mogą podpalić lub zachwiać Patapona. Bardzo denerwująca pogoda, kiedy walczymy jednostkami z dużym atakiem, a małą liczbą punktów życia. Na Mapie wygląda podobnie jak Deszcz, ale widać pioruny.thumb|Na oznaczonej misji pada śnieg Zamieć - Panuje śnieżna zamieć, Patapony nieodporne na lód szybko zamarzną, tak jak wrogowie, którzy niestety często mają ochronę właśnie przed zamarzaniem. Ponadto często pojawia się też dmący wiatr.thumb|Na oznaczonej misji panuje mgła Mgła - Ciężko w niej zauważyć wrogów - są w niej widoczni na dużo mniejszą odległość. Podczas walki z Centurą lub Darantulą nie ma możliwości zadania im obrażeń, więc trzeba szybko zmienić pogodę, używając najlepiej Cudu Deszczu, który nie wywiera negatywnych efektów na Pataponach.thumb|Na oznaczonej misji wieje wiatr Wiatr - Wiatr wieje Pataponom w twarz, uniemożliwiając strzały na daleką odległość. Na Mapie Świata widać wstęgi wiatru. Jeżeli walczymy z trudnym do pokonania przeciwnikiem w takich warunkach, warto wziąć ze sobą Cud Wiatru, powodujący, iż Pataponom wiatr wieje teraz w plecy, zwiększając zasięg ich strzałów. Wiatr jako jedyny może krzyżować się z innym rodzajem pogody.thumb|Na oznaczonej misji panuje burza piaskowa Burza piaskowa- Na mapie świata midać piaszczystą mgłę. Robi to samo co mgła, również można ją zniwelować przy użyciu Cudu Deszczu, często towarzyszy jej wichura. Lista Misji Misja 1: Hunting on Tochira Beach Pierwsze polowanie dostępne w grze, będące jednocześnie pierwszą misją (nie licząc prologu). Znajdujemy na nim Kacheeki, zdobyć można podstawowe materiały, takie jak: Kły Kuneri, Leather Meat, Skórę Berara oraz Banal Branch. Jeżeli na misji będzie burza, można natknąć się na skrzynię, z której, po zniszczeniu, wypadają Ka-Ching lub, jeżeli zaimportowaliśmy dane z naszej rozgrywki z poprzedniej części, bronie (nie wypadają jedynie bronie wyjątkowe, takie jak Divine, Demon itp.). Jeśli będzie burza, możemy tam zobaczyć''' Rapappę'''. Ta misja nie ma wielkiego znaczenia w fabule. Misja 2: Exploring the Juju Jungle- Druga misja po rozpoczęciu rozgrywki, na której spotykamy wrogie Pataponom plemię (Karmenów) i po raz pierwszy z nim walczymy. Podczas tej misji pomaga nam Ban Tatepon. Misja dodatkowa: Training: Juju Jungle Course- Pierwszy trening, służący głównie by sprawdzić siłę naszych wojaków. Jeżeli wyrobimy się w limicie czasowym przechodząc cały szybko (co na pewno nie zdarzy się za pierwszym razem), na następnym będzie czekać na nas nagroda. Misja 3: Destiny on Nanjaro Hill- Na tej misji zdobywamy bęben Chaka, uczymy się piosenki obrony (CHAKA CHAKA PATA PON) oraz spotykamy wybrańca, czyli Wakapona, Herosa. Pomagamy mu się wydostać spod głazu, pod którym jest uwięziony, oraz bronimy się przed Dodongą. Misja dodatkowa: Training: Nanjaro Hill Course- Trening, pojawia się zamiast poprzedniej misji. Jest dość prosty, ale na wyższych poziomach staje się bardzo trudny. Uczymy się na przemian bronić i atakować. Walczymy z trojgiem braci - armatek... Jednak możemy otrzymać ciekawe nagrody: Materiały i bronie. Misja 4: Defenders of the Mater Sprout- Pierwsze starcie z bossem w dwójce - bossem jest Dodonga. Musimy zabić go, by odzyskać Nasiono Mater. Po tej misji możemy tworzyć sobie więcej jednostek. Misja 5: Karmen fortess in Usso Forest - Starcie z Karmenami w lesie Usso. Spotykamy tam też Dona Yumipona. Zdobywamy na niej trochę ekwipunku (w szczególności łuków), kamieni, kłów i kości oraz Ka-Ching i Pamięć Yumipona. Po tej misji możemy rozwijać Yumiponów. Misja 6: A Noble Death - Pierwsza naprawdę trudna misja w grze, o dużym znaczeniu fabularnym. Walczymy wówczas nie tylko z Karmenami, ale także ze starymi wrogami. Przewodzi im nowy przeciwnik, który rychło okazuje się być antagonistą znanym lepiej, niż jakikolwiek inny... Misja 7: Mochichichi's Counterattack - Kolejne starcie z bossem, tym razem jest to Mochichichi. Możemy zdobyć sporo kości. Misja jest dość prosta, jednak może potrwać. Poza samym ptaszyskiem spotykamy też zwykłe Mochichi. Misja 8: Gongs Trial - Nietypowa misja, na której uczymy się/przypominamy sobie jak używać Cudów. Nadzoruje nas generał Gong. Na tej misji otrzymujemy bęben Don i Lodową Tarczę. Misję albo skończymy perfekcyjnie, albo przegramy sromotnie. Jest bardzo prosta. Misja 9: Wicked Acts - Kolejna walka z bossem, tym razem jego imię poznajemy jeszcze przed starciem... Tajemniczy, niewidzialny stwór czai się na Patapońskich żołnierzy w Dorzeczu Boyayan. Walka jest dość trudna. Możemy zdobyć sporo kłów. Misja 10: Battle on Mt. Gonrok - Pierwsze poważne starcie z Gongiem i Zigotonami... Ale też Karmenami. Jednak na tej misji zobaczymy, kto tu jest prawdziwym wrogiem... Misja jest dość długa i może być trudna. Zdobywamy na niej ekwipunek i standardowe materiały wypadające ze zniszczonych budynków (patyki i kamienie). Misja 11: Fortress at Ejiji Cliff - Na klifie Ejiji Karmeni wznieśli swoje stalowe konstrukcje, które musimy zniszczyć. Jest to ogółem misja typu "fort" od początku. Na tej misji można zdobyć materiały wypadające ze zniszczonych budynków (patyki, metale i kamienie) oraz ekwipunek. Misja jest dość długa. Misja 12: Pharamatara, Defender of the Sky - Pierwsza misja z pół-bossem, jakim jest olbrzymi, chmurowy potwór Pharamatara. Walczymy też z niewielką liczbą Karmenów. Dość prosta misja, ale może zająć sporo czasu. Możemy zdobyć troxhę ekwipunku, odrobinkę kamienia i Bitewne Jajo (Battle Egg) samego Pharamatary. Misja 13: Sky Castle of the Gods - Dość prosta misja, ma ważne znaczenie fabularne. Naszymi wrogami są nie tylko Karmeni. Po raz pierwszy spotykamy nową, dość przerażającą rasę demonów i jej dwóch przywódców... Pomaga nam sam generał Gong. Zdobywamy trochę ekwipunku, żelaza i kamienia, oraz czapkę Shuraby Yapon, prowadzącej minigrę, z której zdobywamy Ka-Ching. Misja 14: Two Karmens - Kolejne starcie z Akumaponami. Ta misja jest nawiązaniem do misji "Crossing desert" z jedynki. Spotykamy tam tylko dwoje Karmenów, których łączy szczególna więź.... I poznajemy prawdziwe wcielenie Mrocznego. Na tej misji zdobywamy sporo ekwipunku i Cud Śnieżycy. Misja dodatkowa: Awakening in Neogaeen Ruins - Starcie z pradawnym cudem natury i mechaniki, żywą maszyną, wybudowaną przez starożytną cywilizację- Dogaeenem. Na tej misji uczymy się używać piosenki PonPata. Możemy zdobyć patyki i drewno, a także Bitewne Jaja Gaeena i Dogaeena (na wyższych poziomach). Misja 16: Through the Wall of Ice - Kolejna bitwa na lodowych terenach przeciw Akumaponom. Tym razem już tylko oni są naszymi wrogami. Misja ma ciekawą właściwość- walka toczy się w lodowych tunelach, przez co klasy dystansowe są bezużyteczne. Ponadto poznajemy drugiego generała Akumaponów... Misja ma średnie znaczenie fabularne, zdobywamy standardowy łup, czyli materiały z budynków, Ka-Ching i ekwipunek. Misja 17: Defeat Frozen Ancient Life Form Manboth - Kolejna walka z bossem! Pataponom kończą się zapasy jedzenia, zatem musimy upolować coś naprawdę dużego- w tym wypadku wielkiego Manbotha. Jest to misja fabularna. Raczej nie jest zbyt trudna, ale może być długa i uciążliwa. W walce z Manbothem możemy zdobyć sporo mięsa i jego Bitewne Jajo. Misja 18: Shining Star and Black Star - Misja bardzo prosta, ale przez popełnienie małego błędu można ją przegrać. Praktycznie nie toczy się walka i nie ma opcji walki. Jest to spotkanie i rozmowa, a nie bitwa. Wśród gwiazd spotykamy naszego starego znajomego, uratowanego w części pierwszej... Misja dodatkowa: Primordial Fangs in Manbo Ruins - Po uzyskaniu Czarnej Gwiazdy Możemy wejść w Ruiny Manbo, gdzie czeka nas walka z pierwotną bestią- Manborothem. Misja może być trudna. Poznajemy na niej piosenkę PonPonChakaChak, czyli naładowanego ataku lub obrony. Możemy też zdobyć sporo dobrego mięsa i Bitewne Jajo Manborotha. Misja 19: Duel at Bababaan Gate - Misja 20: At Ground Zero - Misja 21: Underworld Servant Garuru - Misja 21: Undying Bird at Melala Volcano Misja 22: Crossing the Korakan Desert - Misja 23: Zaknel King of the Desert - Optional Misja: Mystery of the Sandstorms in the Desert - Misja 24: Big Battle at Ekkora Oasis - Misja 25: The Karmen Generals Misja 26: Patapon-Eating Plant Shookle - Misja 27: Great Despair - Misja 28: Retrieve the Catapult - Misja 29: Karmen General Nomen - Misja 30: Karmen General Kimen - Misja 31: Karmen General Hukmen - Opcjonalna Misja: Mighty Dokaknel - Misja 32: Parabola Of Hope - Misja 33: Rescue Meden - Misja 34: Kanogias - Misja 35: Underworld Tank Zugagang Rebuilt - Misja 36: Living Fortress Ganodias - Misja 37: Once Upon A Time In Pata-Pole - Misja 38: The Great Cursed Dettankarmen - Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Misje